


Revenge Is Best Served Old

by Chaotic_Neuteral



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I’m new to this, Lots of Angst, M/M, Our green boi gets what he’s always needed, That’s kind of it but I’m not sure, Villain AU!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a villain. He can’t remember anything about his life before he fell in with the league, only that he was bullied and tried to kill himself. He thinks of the league as his family, and treats them all as siblings. Siblings who murder for fun? A plan is carried out for revenge, but revenge for something he can’t quite remember. And how does the target know him?
Relationships: All ships are background/not a story about relationships
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! It started as a vent because it had been stuck in my head, and I needed to focus on schoolwork and not fanfictions. I’ve been really inspired lately, so I made an account and here we are!

He was tired. His mind wouldn’t hold on. Neither would his body. He couldn’t let it happen. Then, he was gone in a flood of dark. 

Izuku Midoriya stretched, looking in the small and cracked mirror in his bathroom. He studied the reflection he saw.  
His face stared back, tired and ghostly. Sometimes he wished it wouldn’t be there, that he’d be dead and allowed to take a peaceful breath.  
His eyes were the only nice part about him. Green with specks of gold, they shimmered in low light, making him someone to be envious of at nightclubs, he’d found. His cheeks, hollower than a year ago, with freckles still specked everywhere. His constant frown. His mass of green hair that wouldn’t lie flat.  
He was a mess, but he was a tired mess, so he put on his pajamas.  
In his room, connected to the bathroom, he had a single lightbulb lighting the small room, turned on and off by a string.  
The wallpaper was cracked and peeling, and his bed (he’d finally gotten Handy to get him a proper bedstead after ages of nagging), sat in the corner. A small table sat by it, with his notebooks stacked on top. He had finished several in the past two years, and was on number 17. All his notebooks past two were burned, tattered, warped from water stains, or breaking down the spine. Only some god would know what had happened to them, but he sure wasn’t getting in contact with one anymore. He’d jumped in the deep end, and he wished he would drown.  
He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the bulletin board opposite his bed, looking at the collection of information. Pictures of heroes in action, their costumes and poses studied religiously, lists of heroes, local to international, famous to completely unknown, even hero students. If there was something to know, he probably knew it. He had information and sources, wells of information so deep he couldn’t even see the bottom. Turned out heroes had a lot of secrets, and Izuku Midoriya was going to learn them all.


	2. I Feel Like I Know You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go, strange rememberings! Fly on home and seed doubt in the hearts of the steady minded!

The sun was shining, and so was he. Alert and prepared, he hopped out of bed, got dressed, and ran down the creaky stairs. Kurogiri waited for him at the bottom, already behind the bar counter. Kurogiri basically lived back there, and he knew all the little things about it. The secret compartment that held a few smoke bombs and a loaded handgun, the button to contact All For One, and most importantly, the alcohol.   
Everyone drank at the league, even him.   
Midoriya popped some toast in the toaster and buttered it when it came up.   
“Going already?” Asked Kurogiri curiously, watching Midoriya pull on his black coat.  
“Yep! Gotta get there soon too. I’m going to the mall.”  
“Watching then again?” Kurogiri sighed.   
“Giri, you know Handy wants me to study the targets as long as I can. Plus, it’s fun.” He shut the door quietly and ran down the silent alleyways. 

He got to the mall before the U.A. students did, and he had time to get a smoothie and wait. Cherry-lime. It was terrible, but it gave him something to do. He probably had ADD or something, he could never dream of sitting still.   
The students entered the mall.   
They discussed for a minute, then split up. The target went alone, the only group of one.   
Midoriya dropped his half empty drink into the trash and walked quickly, following him.   
The target browsed a few shops but didn’t buy anything.   
After an hour, he went to the bathroom and didn’t come out.   
Midoriya decided he had time, so he bought a hat and face mask, the kind Toga really liked.   
He put them on right away, hopefully hiding his identity. To anyone else, he might’ve just had a botched nose job or something. Better to be seen as vain and ugly than to be recognized as a partially wanted criminal.   
Finally, the target left the restroom. Midoriya stood smoothly, walking at just the right pace. The target slammed right into him.   
“Sorry.” The target mumbled.   
This made Midoriya’s blood boil. He could never change, not him. Midoriya looked up in a slight fit of anger, and said, “Some things never change, Kaccan.”   
It was only after he had thrown away the mask and hat, and gotten far from the mall that he realized two things.   
He knew Katsuki Bakugou from somewhere, and he knew him by nickname.


	3. It’s You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou having feelings?? No way! And social anxiety, if that’s what this is.  
> He thinks everything is his fault, and he’s afraid of everything getting out. He’s going to be fun to shape through this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I fucked it up. I made this 1st person, when before it was 2nd person. I’m gonna work on keeping it all 2nd person in the future, sorry ‘bout that.  
> But aaaahhhhHhHHHHHH this is so fun! I could churn out a lot about this story.

Katsuki Bakugou’s POV

The mall was seriously crowded. Everyone wanted to split into groups of two and three, but I went alone. My classmates weren’t completely beneath me anymore, but they were still inferior.  
“Oi, Bakugou, wanna shop with me?”  
“For the last time, Shitty Hair, I’m going alone.” I grumped.  
I would’ve said yes, my heart was pounding so hard I thought I might explode, but his birthday was coming up, I was here for his present.  
Shitty Hair lowered his eyes and looked sad.  
“Alright. Sero, partners?” He perked up quickly when Sero said yes, inviting Kirishima to hang with him and Denki.  
I scowled are their happy faces.  
Damn them all, this was beneath me.  
I turned sharply and left. If I had stayed any longer I might have blown up. Literally.  
Completely lost in the crowd, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I didn’t know where to go. Gaggles of girls in middle school uniforms, holding iced coffees and phones, stared me down as I stalked the mall. I uncomfortably went into a store.  
Damn it. Candles. I stumbled around, picking up random candles and sniffing them in disgust.  
Bacon? What kind of an idea is a bacon scented candle?  
I slammed it back on the glass shelf and left.  
The crowd pressed in closer. Everyone was talking, knowing exactly where they were, laughing loudly. Too loud. Were those glances at me? Invasive.  
I wandered in and out of a few more dumb shops.  
I went to the bathroom to clear my head.  
Stayed there on my phone for way too long. So long I lost feeling in both my legs.  
I stood and left the bathroom, ignoring myself in the mirror. My reflection mocked me, trying to make me look like a clown. Did my hair really look like that? Why was my gait so uneven and awkward?  
I pressed on, so focused on one foot in front of the other that I slammed right into some poor guy. I apologized as best I could, probably incoherent.  
“Some things never change, Kaccan.” He mumbled angrily.  
Kaccan.  
Kaccan.  
Kaccan.  
DEKU.  
My eyes widened. He spared me a single glance as he brushed me off.  
Nothing had changed. His eyes were still full of knowledge and curiosity. His freckles were still there, of course.  
Something was different in his walk. He had always walked similarly, bending in as if curling up, fear sitting on his shoulders and shoving him down. My fault. But now, it seemed as if he would stand tall if he could, but the weight of the world stood on his shoulders now, keeping him curled up.  
I reached out to grab him, this wisp of smoke I almost had, to say sorry, to talk to him as an equal, to-  
And he was gone.  
He slipped into the crowd so easily, unlike me. Into the stream of people walking and talking.  
An impassible wall.  
I hadn’t realized I was about to cry.  
“You alright, Bakugou?” I heard.  
Fucking Round Face.  
I wiped my eyes and turned.  
“Go AWAY.” It came out shaky. Just when I needed it, my voice failed me.  
“Are you sure? You don’t sound good.” Tsu croaked, resting her arm around Ochaco.  
The worried faces made me even more angry. They looked like him.  
My fault.  
I plunged into the crowd, scattering them.  
And I ran. As far as I could.  
I’ll find him, I vowed.  
I’ll find him.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shitty cutscene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, except I’m hoping to post a lot in the coming week or so.

It was night. Really late. Deku was tired, but he couldn’t sleep at all.   
He wrote feverishly in his notebook. He startled as he realized the perfect way to make the plan tick. He whooped with glee, rushing down the hall, banging on Shigaraki’s door.   
“Who the fuck is it?” Came a groggy reply to the loud banging, “Arrest me in the morning, if that’s what you’re here for.”  
“Damnit, Handy, it’s me! The plan’s ready!” Deku shouted through the chipped wood.  
A long pause.   
“Morning. Wait until morning. You’re the only one up now.”  
“You’re up!”  
“Am I?”   
This came with loud exaggerated snoring.   
Deku stalked back down the hall, his victory not yet crushed.   
The beginnings of the plan danced through his mind as he grinned wide.   
“Just you wait, hero student. Just you wait.”


	5. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku’s plan is ready to be put into action, and he’s gathering the troops. And by troops I mean two people that are already in on the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep. I know, too short and boring, but I don’t have time to write as much as I wanted to right now. I know what comes next, though, so the next update will be longer and more detailed.

In the morning, Deku greeted the day with a frown.   
“What’re you doing in my room, Crazy?”  
‘Crazy’ was the affectionate nickname he had given Toga, after she’d tried to suck his blood in their first few minutes of meeting.   
“Shiggy wants you.”   
Deku fell back, whacking his head on the flimsy headboard.   
“Right. The plan.”   
He threw on an old bathrobe, blue with white spots. Rubbing his eyes, he wandered down the hall.   
The stairs creaked loudly as he walked, alerting his mismatched family.   
“Morning, slowpoke.” Dabi grumbled, Froot Loops halfway chewed.   
“Manners, Dabi.” Kurogiri scolded him.   
“It’s alright, Giri. Morning, Handy.”   
“I couldn’t get to sleep for two fucking hours after you woke me up. I’m done with your insomnia, get some medicine or something.” Shigaraki said, head on the table.   
“Can’t. Flat broke, and the police would arrest me if I even went near a hospital, consider that time with Toga...” That was quite a day, for sure.   
“Is the plan really ready?” Asked Shigaraki.   
He had used to be the mission planner, but he’d realized Deku was much better at the math and calculations than he was, and appointed Deku.   
Deku grinned again.   
“Finally. This should be great.” He twittered, bounding back up the stairs, “Get ready, we gotta move soon if we want this to work today. I’ve got everything ready, we just have to catch the students in time.” He shouted back down at them. 

Once back upstairs he tried combing his hair, which didn’t work. The bags under his eyes were really obvious. He threw on his costume, all black and casual looking enough. He threw a few knives in his hidden pockets and grabbed his notebook.   
He had to count on being seen as good, innocent, weak... this might be tougher than he’d originally thought.   
He shook off the feeling of dread and went back down.   
“Let’s pull off a kidnapping.” He said dramatically.   
Dabi groaned.   
“Great. Now he’s acting weird too. That new magician guy is enough, now he’s starting in on the theatrics? Bye.” He tossed his bowl in the sink behind the counter and scuttled off, probably to stalk his ex girlfriend on Tinder again. He liked to catfish her as different guys and break her heart each time by telling her she was ugly or annoying.   
It was finally the day.   
The day where everything would work out fine. The day nothing would go awry.   
This would be PERFECT.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan it put into action, and all goes just as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the length I’ve been aiming for, I’ll try to work towards this more in the future.

The plan was finally in action. Deku walked calmly to the meet up point, completely inconspicuous.  
He waved at the two sitting behind a bush. Kurogiri and Shigaraki.  
“You lead, little man.” Shigaraki shrugged and waved at him.  
Deku swelled with pride, his older brother figure was letting him lead, which he never did.  
Deku crouched and recounted the details of the plan, watching Kurogiri and Shigaraki nodding when they understood. The bushes were prickly and uncomfortable, but it was the right spot for watching in secret, seen but unseen.  
“The soonest a hero can arrive to help is thirty minutes, by which time we must have the target in our possession.” He stressed the point as well as he could. If heroes arrived, it would throw the plan and they would have to think one up omg he spot, which he was alright at, but not as good as he’d like to be, and the others didn’t have his critical thinking skills... he was off topic, on a tangent, mumbling under his breath about thinking skills.  
He finished explaining and hopped the fence.  
“Surprisingly low security at a school to train the new corrupted generation.” He muttered quietly, “Almost like they want us to break in. Would be a good test on the students.”  
He thought of knowing Katsuki Bakugou, and immediately shoved it as far down in his soul as he could, stomping it till it was flat against the ground, barely even in his head.  
Nothing before last year mattered. Not one thing.  
Not one person.  
Nothing. 

He finally made it to the USJ building, where the heroes were training. He opened the door and was stunned by the sight before him. Students in gym uniforms stood on realistic, to scale models of cities, mountain ranges, lakes, power plants, and other things. He coughed quietly, catching the attention of a pink haired girl trying to blast rocks with her acid quirk. Mina Ashido.  
A fanboy. He was a fanboy. He had to gush, smile, talk like he loved everyone in the room.  
Sometimes he didn’t like his job.  
“Oh my gosh, Ashido, right?”  
“Mina, please.” She blushed darker pink.  
He shook her hand and grinned wide.  
“I’m Izumi Quinn. Nice to meet you, Mina.”  
Mina waved over her classmates.  
“This is Izumi! Izumi, 1-A. 1-A, Izumi.” She swept her hand as if to say ‘look at all I have. I have so much.’ He groaned inside.  
“Ooh la la!” Squealed a clearly not French boy in a bad French accent.  
Aoyama. Oh jeez, this guy was such a snooze.  
A girl with bright pink cheeks and short brown hair waved at him cheerily.  
“Hey, Izumi! I’m Uraraka.”  
“You can call me Kamanari, master of electricity!” Shouted a blonde from the back of the crowd.  
Deku craned his neck and saw the target, blasting chunks of rock around. What a waste of good money and a quirk. If you have one, at least use it well. He internally sighed.  
Bakugou spotted him. With a few blasts he was down with the crowd, glowering at Deku. 

Something about Bakugou when he was angry seemed to awake something hidden deep inside. He was afraid. He wanted to curl up and hide. He wanted to cry, to ask for mercy, to-  
A strong willed human being doesn’t do those things, he told himself. He narrowed his eyes and sneered, an expression he’d tuned to look especially annoyed and angry.  
Bakugou clearly hadn’t been expecting it, and he looked confused.  
“You damn nerd, what’re you doing here Deku?”  
The plan. The plan. He couldn’t get mad, he was a fanboy. The plan.  
“Deku, when I talk to you, you ANSWER ME.”  
Fuck the plan.  
“You don’t get to talk to me like that. You don’t get to bully people for who they are and then just turn around and act like they’re the one that ruined your life, Kaccan. You’re not innocent.” He monologued.  
“I know. I know I’m not. I blamed myself for the accident, I-“  
“ACCIDENT?!” Deku screeched. What was he doing? He was so loud and crazed sounding! “I don’t think jumping off the roof was an ACCIDENT, Kaccan.”  
Bakugou had started crying.  
“I- I wanted to say sorry. What I did was unthinkable, to-“ he rested on Deku’s shoulder, and his uncomfortableness hit a peak. He went on autopilot, grabbing Bakugou’s arm and throwing his as hard as he could, which was hard, right into the hard packed dirt.  
Where he belonged.  
Where were all these memories coming from? Flooding back, he remembered much more. All the suffering and fear. He didn’t live many days in peace before he jumped.  
But that was it. No more.  
Bakugou was wheezing, air knocked from his lungs.  
Class 1-A was shocked, in a ring around the pair, not intervening, but not condoning the behavior.  
Bakugou stood.  
“God, where have you been? Your mom-“  
“I don’t want to talk about her. YOU don’t get to talk about her. She’s dead. It’s in the past.”  
“Deku, your mom’s not-“  
“DON’T call me that.” He had closed the gap between him and Bakugou. The height difference was clear. Bakugou had several inches on him.  
“Midoriya. Your mom, she’s-“ he was cut off by villains pouring into the the USJ. They shouted at the hero students. At the head of it all, next to the huge portal, stood Kurogiri and Shigaraki. A comforting sight, if Deku was being honest. 

Bakugou stood between Deku and the villains protectively.  
“I’m not letting you get hurt. Stay behind me, nerd.”  
Deku debates with himself what to do, and settled on a hug from behind.  
He burrowed in close and felt how the muscles on Bakugou’s back rippled as he flung loud explosions left and right.  
The floor fell away. Kurogiri was doing his job perfectly.  
And they were in the bar. Home.  
“We... we’ve been kidnapped.” Bakugou said, unbelieving.


	7. Swinging Into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku’s plan has worked perfectly so far, and he’s ready for it to continue running smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of him being one of the nice villains, so he chose sexual predators as his targets.

Deku hugged Bakugou tighter, as close as he could. Bakugou began to explode everything around him frantically, screaming aimlessly.  
Kurogiri finally warped in, and walked up the stairs. He was clearly uncomfortable with his child figure hugging anyone. Which made sense, really. None of the league was big on contact, except Toga, but she’d have sex with someone for a cherry scone, so he didn’t count her.  
Shigaraki picked Deku up and swung him over his shoulder. Deku kicked and hit him, and Bakugou got even more crazed. Toga and Dabi walked in, not even batting their eyes at the weird show in front of them.  
“I know we were looking for the Bakugou kid, but who’s this other loser?” Dabi asked in a monotone.  
Deku decided to let him have his fun. He could get his face kicked in later.  
Bakugou started running towards them, but Toga blocked his path and held up a syringe excitedly. He didn’t like the idea of getting his blood taken or something, so he shied away, avoiding the sharp needle.  
Finally, when they were upstairs, Shigaraki put Deku down.  
“Thanks, Handy.” Deku laughed, “This went so great! I can’t wait until it’s time to spring the trap.”  
“Neither can I.” Shigaraki scratched his neck, a bad habit he’d kept over the years Deku had known him, “Anything you need to do it?”  
“Just be downstairs with Dabi. Greet me like you usually do. Not the killing me usual. The other usual.”  
Shigaraki grinned.  
“Gotcha, little dude.”

Over the next few days Deku was silent. He barely moved, knowing the floorboards were creaky and ancient.  
Finally, almost a week later, the heroes hadn’t found them, and he felt the time was right. He texted Kurogiri with what he was doing, and hopped out a side window, assuming Bakugou was down by the bar, and would see him if he used the main entrance. 

He went to a skate park, wearing generally inconspicuous clothes. He followed two greasy looking teens to a dark alley, where the two grabbed a girl several years younger than them off the street. Their intent was clear. The girl didn’t move at all, paralyzed with fear.  
Deku leapt into action, swinging his knife expertly, aiming for lots of blood. He waved the girl away, and finished off the two creeps.  
He waltzed home, using similarly dark alleyways.  
He used to be scared of the creeps living down there in the shadowy corners of the city, but had grown to learn they usually wouldn’t mess with you if you didn’t mess with them.

His heart hammered with anticipation. Oh boy, shattering this boy’s reality would be so fun.  
He threw the door open with a huge bang, and grinned wide.  
“Showtime.” He whispered to himself.


	8. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kind of a filler to give you a good view of how things have been going before we move on to the bigger stuff. I’ve got big plans for our boys!

It had been hours. Days. Ages. Bakugou didn’t know.   
He had to get out, escape, run, save Deku....   
He couldn’t use his quirk, and he couldn’t move, he was completely paralyzed. Not the work of Stain, the hero killer, but of some paralytic drug they had injected him with.   
His head was fuzzy, and he slipped in and out of consciousness, not entirely sure if anything was real or not.   
The air was thick with the stench of cigarettes. A few times they had put the cigarettes out on him, burning his flesh with a painful jolt to reality.   
He had been awake, he knew that, drifting off, losing his grip, slipping into sleep, when he heard the loud bang of the door opening, with a rush of clean air.

Something big was coming, he could guess. But what he couldn’t guess was who was coming.


	9. I’m Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku arrives home, much to the surprise of his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Bakugou’s reaction will be for the next chapter. I was a tad short on time.

Deku kept his coat on as his slid into the room. He felt light as air.  
“What’s up?” He asked casually.  
Dabi and Shigaraki were eating some noodles, sitting at the bar.  
“Hey, little bro. How were the streets?”  
“So so. Just two creeps who were asking for it.”  
Deku slipped behind the bar and took some chopsticks.  
He took from Dabi’s bowl, almost mockingly. That’s what he deserved for being rude.  
He glanced back at Bakugou, relishing the look of shock on his face. 

“Oh, he’s still here? Fall for my trick, hero?” He giggled.  
Before he could add more, Toga waltzed into the room.  
Oh, thank the stars Kurogiri, this was perfect.  
“Hey, boo.” Deku chimes casually.  
Toga squeaked in surprise, then smiled happily, her fangs showing. She sat by Shigaraki and looked over Deku.  
“Jeez, who’d you kill?”  
“Just two skater boys. They were going to harass a little girl, so you could say I stopped them. Hasn’t even hit the news yet.” He grinned. 

God, Bakugou’s face was absolutely perfect. Shocked, angry, betrayed. All at the same time.


	10. Reactions Can Be Nuclear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou (literally) explodes  
> I'm trying different spacing to try and lengthen my chapters (it's encouraging to see how long my chapters are, even if i's mostly spaces) It's also simply more dramatic at parts to use spaces creatively.

Bakugou had promised himself. He had promised. Nothing they would do could scare him. Or so he'd thought.   
Seeing this boy, short, happy, green eyed, the nerd he'd known his whole life, walk into a den of villains like it was home, covered in someone else's blood, talk about killing as casually as most people would talk about making dinner, then call the crazy bloodsucker 'boo'... it was almost too much for him.

"What, I thought you'd like the new me. After all, you didn't like me before because I was weak. Or was it because I was better than you? I didn't see it then, but I sure was." Deku laughed, his eyes dead and bitter.  
Bakugou closed his eyes. He focused as much of his power as he could on just his fingertips. They moved. Only slightly, but movement was movement. He gritted his teeth (mentally, anyways), and focused more energy higher and higher up on his body.   
He felt a dull slap in the side of his face to see his old friend leaning over him.  
"Damn. Still alive." muttered the green haired boy, brushing invisible dirt off his shoulder and standing.  
The air was sour with old cigarettes, that was what Bakugou noticed. And it was dusty, too. Dust seemed to coat everything in there, it must be old.

He felt a small snap, and the air zinged like lemons. 

In that instant, his fists fully clenched. He jumped up as fast as he could, throwing explosions in every direction. He felt like a cornered dog, and just made bigger explosions to combat it. There was pandemonium breaking out in the small bar. Deku was clearly shocked, it was written in every part of his dumb face. Bakugou laughed maniacally, and grabbed his old friend's face. He mustered up the biggest explosion he could, and blasted the young villain, knocking him unconscious.   
He picked him up, and began to blast at the door.   
The other villains got over their shock quickly, realizing their target was leaving with one of their members.   
Toga snapped to action, running through the explosions and landing a single scratch on Bakugou before being blasted back.

If power followed emotion, there was a good reason why nobody could land a hit on the hero student.   
He threw huge explosions in every direction. Any small squeak, scuff of a shoe, or intake of breath, was met with a blast.   
There were tears running down his face in slow trickles as he hacked his way through the flimsy wood door.   
He was met with a hallway, leading to a door. 

He ran. And ran. And ran. 

The front door was unlocked, miraculously, and he opened it quickly, slamming it behind him. He tore through the back alleys, out of breath and covered in blood and cigarette burns.  
He broke through to the street, light washing over him. The air was fresh and clean, the sky clear as glass. He heard shouts. Civilians were staring and pointing at him in fear.

"Hurry, someone call the heroes!"

"He's kidnapping a kid!"

"I've got the police on the line!"

Bakugou didn't wait around to see how that turned out, he just ran.  
The crowds parted ways, not getting in the way. Sometimes it helped to look like a villain, Bakugou supposed.

U.A. loomed in the distance, and Deku began to stir. Realizing the predicament he would be in if Deku awoke, Bakugou ran faster. He knew his powers were depleted, and he would be in huge trouble if he got into a fight right then.

And right as he passed through the huge gates, he crumpled into a heap and closed his eyes.

***

Deku had been contained. Good thing, really. He just sat in an empty dorm with someone watching him on a security camera. Not exactly high-security, but U.A. was a school, not a prison.

As he sat quietly on the bed for the third day in a row, he whispered something under his breath that the high tech microphones couldn't catch no matter how many times they amplified the audio.

"Phase two, success. Handy, you can move to phase three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I had plans for our boys.


	11. The Plan? Boring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku has some fun while staying at U.A.

Deku sighed once again.   
It was so boring, just staring at the walls. He knew there was more time needed before phase three could be put into action, and he wasn't even a part of phase three. Hell, why'd he write it like that?  
He yawned wide, and the door opened.  
Mid yawn, he stopped and stared. It was Eraserhead, the underground hero! Before he could stop himself, a bad habit from deep in his core burst through.

"Oh my gosh, you're Eraserhead! The underground, off the grid, stealthy rescue and defense hero! I'm a huge fan of yours, could I get your auto- sorry about that. Old habits." He muttered annoyedly.

Eraserhead smirked.

"I'm flattered you know my name. You shouldn't know it, though. Suppose I've been sloppy with my hiding job recently." 

"Nah, it took some real digging to find you, I'll give you that. All the forums have are some blurry pictures and theories."

This was the first conversation Deku had had in quite some time. But this was making up for it, meeting Eraserhead.  
Ersaerhead gestured for the door, showing out his young guest.

"Finally, a change in scenery. Where are we going?" Deku looked curiously around the halls of U.A. He genuinely was excited to be inside, but Eraserhead seemed to think it was an act.

"Save the theatrics. You're being interrogated, so just give up the fanboy attitude and talk." Eraserhead shoved him into a pure white room, slamming the door. Now his voice echoed from some secret speakers, "I'm nullifying your quirk, so don't try anything silly." The grumpy hero told Deku.

"Ah, don't worry, you don't need to do that. No quirk." He laughed quietly.

"That explains quite a few things. now, tell me, were you at the USJ the day of the attack and kidnapping?"

"I was."

"How did you get in?"

"Walked in. I'm quirkless, remember Mr. Hero?"

"What were you doing there?"

"Seeing if there were any night classes here at U.A. Honestly, I've really wanted to go here for years. It's so cool here!"

"Riiiiight. What were you doing with Katsuki Bakugou after he was kidnapped? He seems to say you kidnapped him."

"Me? Kidnapping Kaccan? You've got the wrong person! Ask any of the hero students that were there, I was hugging him when that weird smoke guy warped us out. I was teleported to a side street somewhere, I got totally lost. Eventually, I got back to the camp and Kaccan found me later."

Some quiet shuffling, and a cough.

"How do you know Katsuki Bakugou?"

"Kaccan? We've been friends for years! Well, he probably wouldn't say that though."

"And why not? Did you ever argue, any large arguments, perhaps?"

"Oh goodness no! Our conversations were mostly Kaccan blowing things up and yelling." Deku laughed, "Yeah, don't try and tame him, that quirk can do some mighty damage when he's mad."

"You mean like when he used his quirk to knock you unconscious a few days ago?"

Deku laughed. He had them cornered, now to move in for the kill.

"Ah, no. I mean back in middle school. He was always mad at me then, I still don't know why, he never explained. He liked to bully me. Blow up my things, kick me around a lot, he... exploded around me a lot. I mean, once..." 

Deku added some tears really sell the whole thing.

"Once..." Eraserhead prompted.

"More than once, really." Deku sniffled, "He would blow up my notebooks, kick me around a little... and tell me to go jump off the roof. I did, just once. It's not the kind of thing I recommend, really. Just makes your mom sad and scares people. Yeah. I remember him telling me to take a swan dive, to be specific. Then he threw my hero statistics notebook, the one I worked for a year or two on, in the fountain. But we're all better now. Forgive and forget. I hope he doesn't actually think I'd hurt him. I don't have the guts to, that's for sure."

It was a ramble, and for a split second Deku was worried it hadn't worked, but the effect was almost instant, and it was more perfect than he'd hoped.

The door opened and a shocked Eraserhead brought Deku back to his room.

"Phase two alpha complete." Deku whispered in his secret headset.


	12. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku is trapped in U.A. while the League members are working their asses off to cause mayhem.
> 
> A soul for a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaagdjindeyssjs I added your ship, friend, it's kinda more implied but it's there I promise!!

Tsukuyomi was wandering the streets, mind adrift on the afternoon breeze. The warm wind ruffled his feathers as he patrolled the small area he was given to watch. He kicked a pebble as he walked, staring at his feet to avoid eye contact. Civilians kept looking at him and it was a little too much. They kept smiling at him, probably because they recognized him from the sports festival, but he didn't have to like attention like Aoyama.

"Hey, you're the kid from U.A., right?" A grating voice said, almost in his ear. He jumped a mile high, but regained his composure and smiled politely at the man.

"Yes, I'm Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you, sir." The man grinned at the polite response, and beckoned Tsukuyomi into his store, filled with flowers. Tsukuyomi couldn't think of any reason to not enter the store, so he shrugged off his doubt and walked inside. There was strangely nobody else inside, and it didn't smell as nice as he had hoped. Actually, there was no flower smell at all. He turned inquisitively to the shopkeep, who pointed to a sign. It read 'Johnson's Fake Flower Inc.'

"We sell plastic flowers."

"Ah." Feeling rather put out by the strange man and store, he walked the aisles of bright flowers.

"Come to the back, I can show you our exclusive flower collection. Not yet in stores, you'll be the first non-worker to see them." Tsukuyomi didn't particularly care about being the first to see the flowers, but if they were pretty he might get them for Kouda. He smiled just a little, thinking of how happy the animal lover would be to have some nice flowers for his room that wouldn't die.

He walked with the store owner to the back room.

"Oh goodness, this is embarrassing, the lights are off." The shopkeep chuckled good-naturedly.

He shut the door. It clicked with the telltale sign of the lock also being turned. Tsukuyomi was trapped. He focused on not panicking. It was dark, he could-  
With a flick, the lights snapped on. They were blindingly bright, and for a moment Tsukuyomi couldn't see. The glare made him screw his eyes shut.

"C-could you turn the lights down? Or off?" He asked, grimacing.

The only response was another door closing and being locked.

"Thanks, J. I'll take it from here." An unfamiliar voice said.

Tsukuyomi reached for the wall, but misjudged and fell over. Someone kicked him in the ribs, taking his breath away.

Dark shadow wouldn't come out.

Tsukuyomi opened his eyes to the blinding glare, the lights were almost loud they were so bright, drilling into his eyeballs and trying to burn their image in his retinas forever. The light bounced off the pure white walls, making it even more unbearable.

The strange man shuffled for a moment, putting something over his face, maybe a gas mask. The man looked like a bug from Tsukuyomi's point of view. Tsukuyomi watched him draw out a long needle. The man flicked the tip, making it twang, a loud sound in the otherwise quiet room. Tsukuyomi jumped back, shuffling as fast as he could backwards, until he hit a wall. He reached out, miraculously finding the handle, but it wouldn't even move a little up and down. Definitely locked.

The man grabbed his arm with an iron grip, shoving the long needle in painfully. Tsukuyomi's arm began to to limp, the feeling of the hand on his arm now miles away, as his eyelids grew heavier, and heavier, and heavier... he fell to the floor in a heap.

A hissing sound filled the room, and the man left. The room smelled strange, like peppermints, but Tsukuyomi was so calm, it didn't matter. He didn't even mind the light anymore, it was better if he closed his eyes anyway.

With a big sigh, he relaxed completely, letting his mind shut down for the time being.

And the lights finally clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry that was so short. I don't have much time or inspiration today. Next we'll visit our little green boi, up at the prestigious school for heroes!


	13. Interrogation 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou is put on the spot in the interrogation room, but if Deku has any say in it (which he does), nothing his former friend says will be taken for truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on my writing style so it looks nice and long, is easy to read without being bunchy, and doesn't read like a weird poem that doesn't rhyme.
> 
> Also, important to note: It looks almost like Bakugou has a crush on his former friend, but I wrote it like that because it's how I sometimes think of people if I feel I've done something wrong. They're just sweet and didn't deserve me being mean to them. This is like that, just times a thousand because of the circumstances. He basically sees the old Deku as an angel that can do no wrong.

It had been a few days since Deku had been interrogated, and honestly, even U.A. could be boring at times like this. Who knew?

Students had probably been warned to stay away from his room and the hall around it, it had been a while since he'd heard the general chatter of students walking around in between classes. If he could guess at it, it was probably because he had hissed at a girl who had gotten too close to the outside of his door.

He paced nervously, feeling like a caged animal. Even if his role was crucial to the plan he had made, it was still a total bore. Just sitting around and grabbing information when and where he could, relaying it to the league... it was just lame. The others got to beat up the high school students, but he could only pace and talk to himself. The bookshelf was empty, and his only window had been boarded up with metal plates.

It was a miracle he hadn't broken out and killed someone yet.

The door creaked open. Eraserhead stood in the doorway, cup of coffee in hand and bags under his eyes. He was clearly not in the mood for anything, so he just gestured to the hall and told Deku whether to walk right or left.

Eventually they made it to the interrogation room. But instead of being inside, Deku sat in a small desk chair outside the box, in the control room where the magic happened. He watched as a grumpy looking Bakugou was lead inside the room.  
So this was what he was there for. 

Eraser wanted to see his reaction to Bakugou's answers in real time. This would need a good alibi. Deku never really had a flair for the theatrical, he actually hated theater, but he could act very convincingly. He was willing to go all out for this plan, it was for the future of the villains.

Present Mic said something quietly to Bakugou, and left the room.

Wait. Present Mic?

Deku did a double take, whipping his head to look at Eraser.

"Is that Present Mic? I listen to his radio show! I'm a huge fan, can I meet him?" He tried to quench the excitement that had welled up in him, but it was too late to stop the burst of words. Eraser looked at him sideways and nodded.

"Later. First, I want you to listen. Give me your side of the story when I ask for it, can you do that?"

Deku nodded in what he hoped was an enthusiastic way. It seemed to do the trick, and Eraser directed his attention back to his student sitting in the white room. He flicked a switch and leaned into the microphone.

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Aizawa." Bakugou clearly relaxed, recognizing his teacher's voice.

It made Deku's blood boil.

"How do you know Deku?" Bakugou stiffened again, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I mean, he was my childhood friend. We basically grew up together. We were friends up until middle school, when he first tried to kill himself, then disappeared off the face of the earth.

"And why did he try to kill himself?"

Bakugou shifted, clearly nervous, "I... kind of told him to. I don't know what got into me back then. I just hated everything he did with a burning passion. Like fire ran through my veins instead of blood. Just his being around me set me off. He always looked down on me, I suppose that's why I didn't like him after getting my quirk." Aizawa's eyebrows rose, questioning the ending.

"I would never look down on Kaccan..." Deku whispered, making it look like the sentence wasn't for Aizawa's ears, but just his own musing, "Did he really think that?" He let fake tears well up in his eyes. 

"And what happened when you were kidnapped during the USJ fight?" Aizawa continued.

Bakugou sighed.

"Deku wandered in, looking for night classes. I was really thrown off, I didn't expect him to just show up during training, then I guess I got too close or something and he just tossed me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. I was amazing, really. Wasn't expecting it from him, he looked so thin, I-"

"Pause." Aizawa turned to Deku, "All true so far?"

"Yeah. I wanted night classes here, I missed the exams for the quirkless day classes. He got too close and I got really scared, so I used a move a guy at the orphanage taught me. I've been learning since after I got put in there, after my mom died. It's pretty rough out there, so I had to learn how to defend myself. I attract bullies like a light attracts moths." He laughed dryly.

Aizawa nodded.

"Continue." He said to the microphone.

"After a while, the league showed up, and started attacking us. Deku got really scared and hugged me from behind. I really wasn't expecting it after being tossed, but it was actually really nice. Nobody's given me a hug for years. My family isn't big on physical contact unless it's to fight. Anyways, he was really scared, I could tell, he was literally shaking like a leaf in the wind, but that's odd because..." He shook his head and continued, "A portal opened up under us and we fell through it. It was beautiful, in its own way, really swirly and magical looking. Then we were in a dimly lit bar like place. I started freaking out and trashing the place, blasting everything I could get my hands to aim at. Then everyone else showed up. This crazy girl tried to stab me, and the guy with the weird hands everywhere picked up Deku and dragged him upstairs. I tried to reach him but I couldn't."

"Pause." Aizawa again turned to Deku, "Your story match up?"

"No. I didn't actually get to the bar, this weird looking red haired girl was in the portal with us," He made up a villain on the spot, "I think she had been standing by us when it opened or something, and she seemed only interested in Kaccan. She pulled me away from him and stabbed him in the arm with a needle. I could see all his muscles go limp, I think it was some kind of tranquilizer. I ended up in an alley I didn't recognize, and Bakugou and the girl weren't there."

Aizawa registered the comment, and called for Bakugou to continue.

"Everything after that was fuzzy. I was tied to a chair, and they just acted like everything was normal. I could hear Deku scream every once in a while. It all felt like some weird fever dream, everything was really fuzzy and I couldn't tell whether something was real or not. But I do know that I was awake when he walked in. The door banged really loudly and he came into the light, covered in someone else's blood and really proud of it. Something about 'blowing off steam' and how the two were asking for it. The burnt guy said something like 'I know you've been here longer than me, but I'll still beat you up.' to Deku, which meant that Deku had been there longer than the burnt guy, but I remember him from when we first got there. He insulted Deku. After that, I broke free and ran off with Deku."

"Right, so is there anything else you want to add? Important details you missed?"

"It doesn't really matter to the story, but... I just wanted to let you know that I feel terrible. I'm a horrible person for bullying him for so long, and I don't deserve your pity or respect. I shouldn't even be here, but I felt like I owed it to him to be a hero, the best one ever, better than All Might himself, to show that I'm not the person I once was. I just remember, back when everything was happy and okay, we would run around in the meadows together, laughing and pretending to be heroes. He wanted to be a hero up until that day when he disappeared. And he used to have the most amazing eyes. They were huge, and sparkled with intelligence and laughter. They had gold and emerald flecks in them, like the coloration of a peacock almost. He was always smiling and running and laughing and he had never done anything wrong except look down on me. He got guilty for things I did, he would take all the blame, no matter how much I tried to take it off him. But then I got my quirk and it was like my whole world had changed. Suddenly I was strong and everyone else was weak. Deku seemed slower, more annoying, like a dumb fly. He couldn't do the simplest things, or even have a quirk. In my eyes, he was completely worthless. I bullied him relentlessly for it, calling him worthless to his face, tormenting him, hitting him, anything that would bother him. I saw him once, in the mall? That trip we took as a class. I bumped into him and he told me 'Some things never change, Kaccan.' And that was it. I knew I had to find him. I looked in his eyes, and it was like the happiness was gone, sucked out. The intelligence was still there, but I was changed, different.   
"What did I see in him that I thought was so threatening? I'm terrified that I punched the genius right out of his eyes." He was sobbing angrily, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands, barely coherent over the gasping for air and stumbling over words.

Deku had realized partway in that it would look really weird if he didn't cry also, so he was crying almost as hard as Bakugou was.

Aizawa waved at Present Mic, who placed a hand on Bakugou's back and led him from the small room.

Aizawa turned to Deku.

"Give me your version of the friendship you and Bakugou shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready y'all this next chapter brings a whole new load of depressing. (Skip it if you want, I haven't written it yet, but it could range from crying to self harm and suicide attempts. I'm having Deku go ALL OUT in convincing Aizawa he wouldn't lie, by spilling all the gory details.


	14. Very short filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like really short. We're gearing up for a long one here.  
> Skip the next chapter if you're uncomfy with self harm/suicide, stuff like that. I wanna go full depressing here.

Deku took a deep breath. This was going to take some real concentration.

"I'm warning you, I don't think this story is going to have a happy ending."

"I'm alright with that. Just tell the whole truth, leave nothing out."

"I'll start from the very beginning. The day we first met..."


	15. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're backtracking to preschool up to middle school. (Not entirely canon, but I'm not adding stuff like "he went blind" or "and then he kissed me" because this isn't for ships, it's only a villain AU.)
> 
> :)

It was a bright, sunny day. Inko hummed as she walked down the paved sidewalk with her son, who was running a little ahead of her. He was making sound effects and jumping into hero poses as he ran, glancing back at her every minute or so to make sure she was still with him. She smiled and waved at him, and he grinned, jumping just a little higher than before.

Inko stopped in front of a large house, imposing with the sun behind it. She shook her head slightly and walked down the little pathway to the front steps, knocking on the heavy wooden door.

A muffled, "Katsuki, get the door!" came from somewhere inside.

"NO!" And some quick footsteps, slightly closer.

"Goddamn brat, you are SO DEAD!" The woman from before shouted. She opened the door, suddenly smiley and excited, "Inko! You came!"

"Hi, Mitsuki, it's so nice to see you again!" Inko laughed.

Inko and Izuku were lead inside, and Mitsuki directed the small boy up to her son's bedroom.

"Just up the stairs on the right. He knows his rights from his lefts, right Inko?" With the last sentence she turned to Inko, who nodded.

Izuku walked up the stairs, nervous in the strange house. The woman knew his kother, and seemed pretty nice, but was she the woman from before who was shouting at her son? He didn't want to find out. The stairs didn't creak much, but every few steps let out a small groan, scaring him. Finally he reached the top, and just to the right of the end, there was a wood door clearly marked "Katsuki" with a large red scribble of "KNOCK, FUCKO" in a child's handwriting, halfway scrubbed off.

Izuku lifted his hand to knock, but before he could, the door was thrown open. A boy his age, with spiky blond hair and a small scowl stood in the doorway.

"Uh... hi?" Izuku managed to squeak out.

"My mom sent you up here, didn't she."

"Yeah?"

"Damnit. Come in."

Izuku wandered inside, looking around. There was a bed with a blue and gray comforter, a nightstand holding a lamp, and a dark dresser. The room was overall pretty clean, although the top of the dresser was covered in random odds and ends. He looked up, and there was an All Might poster on the wall, staring down proudly.

"Whoa! Do you like All Might too? He's my favorite hero! I wanna be just like him when I grow up!"

"Well I'm gonna be better than All Might. I'm gonna be the best hero that ever lived!" The blond boasted.

"Whooa, really? That's gonna be so cool! I'm Izuku, what's your name?" His eyes sparkled with surprise and excitement.

"I'm Katsuki."

"Okay Kaccan, let's be friends then."

"Don't call me- whatever." Katsuki said, turning away.

After that first meeting, the two were inseparable, barely leaving the other's side if they could help it. They hung out together so much it was thought they were brothers. Countless hours were spent talking about heroes, playing tag, climbing trees, laughing and playing, and tromping through the forests around streams to play games of pretend.

Then the day came that Katsuki got his quirk.

"Look, Izuku, I can make things explode! Boom!" He shouted, adding a spark to the 'boom' for good effect.

"Wow, really? That's awesome, I can't wait for my quirk!" 

But it didn't come. And didn't. And didn't. It didn't come for so long that Inko took her son to the quirk doctor, who informed her that her son was, and would always be, quirkless. This crushed Izuku, and he wandered around with a dazed look on his face for almost two weeks after. He could barely be cheered up, not even by his closest friends. Eventually he snapped out of that phase, and began working towards a job as a quirkless hero. He would be the first one ever, he knew he would. But it didn't help that nobody believed him. Not even his own mother.

Katsuki was no help either. Suddenly he and Izuku weren't friends, he got new friends and took to taunting Izuku for being quirkless. Izuku still followed the three around everywhere, which was only a bother to all of them. They took to physically hurting Izuku, which he tried to hide all the time. His old friend would set an explosion next to his face, and he would rush to the bathroom to scrub away all the burn signs, and run back to class, saying he tripped on the way there. He got a repuation for being the clumsiest person around very quickly, which resulted in more bullying, which he worked even harder to hide with the same lie, which resulted in even more bullying. It was a ruthless cycle. Soon not even the janitors would make small talk with him.

The only real constant was Bakugou. He had started going by his last name around the time they hit middle school, and started calling Izuku "Deku" a name that meant worthless, or of no use.

It was unsurprising that Deku started showing early warning signs of depression and anxiety, and eventually signs of normal depression and anxiety. He would break down constantly, and it didn't matter where he was, he would start crying and muttering to himself. He could work himself into a panic at absolutely nothing. He spent weekends sitting in his room feverishly writing about heroes, muttering to himself, or staring into space. Inko began to get more and more worried, to the point that she began stress eating, losing her slim figure. 

He couldn't stand physical contact, be it a worried teacher, an accidental bump in the hallway, or his doctor examining him. His eyes would glaze and he would get a faraway look in his eyes. Inko was under so much stress from her son that she became overly protective of him. If anybody mentioned her son when he wasn't in he line of sight, she would get worried and scared, needed to see him to make sure he was okay.

Deku took self-destructive paths to try and make himself happy. He began finding sharp objects and cutting his shoulders with them. It often looked like he had wrestled with a rosebush. Inko noticed and broke down, calling the school, demaning something be done. But not even the nurse, who gave him ice for countless bruises, and took note of every strange and unexplained burn mark, wouldn't speak up. The school couldn't prove that Deku was being bullied. Nothing was done.

One day, Inko got a strange call. It was from the local hospital. She was in the car before the lady had even finished telling her who it was that had to be hospitalized. She broke several traffic laws, rushing as fast as she could. She got stopped by a police officer, but seeing her frantic state and hearing her story, he wrote her a pass in case other officers tried to stop her. He wished her good luck, having a daughter with destructive tendencies himself.

When Inko arrived, there was already someone sitting by her son's bed. It was his old friend, Bakugou.

"Bakugou, I'm so glad you're here. He's really needed you back this past year. Did you know he was being bullied? I tried contacting the school but nobody spoke up for him. Do you know who it was that did this?" 

Hearing his mother's voice, Deku opened his eyes slightly. Seeing Bakugou before anything else, he threw his arms up to protect his face, scrambling to the side and curling in on himself. He screwed his eyes shut, squeaking in fear.

"Please. Not yet. It hurts too bad right now. I don't know if the nurses can heal me without asking questions I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't tell anyone just give me a day to-" Inko lay a hand on his arm and he flinched, opening his eyes. She took her hand away and turned to Bakugou, fire in her eyes.

"Get. Out." She said, shaking with anger, "I don't want to see you ever again."

Bakugou was quick to leave, brushing by a doctor in the hall with barely a "Hello". Inko was crying, bending down over her son, who was apologizing nonstop.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry mom you shouldn't have seen that I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying you're SORRY! None of this is your fault! You have to stop being sorry for things you aren't to blame for! Just... why didn't you tell me?" She looked deflated.

"I'm so- I mean, don't worry, mom. I'm used to it." That was the wrong thing to say.

"You're not going back to that school. I'm not going to let this keep HAPPENING." She was sobbing, using tissue after tissue, "I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad." She looked up as the doctor entered the room with a small knock.

"Afternoon, Mrs..." He checked his clipboard, "Midoriya. Your son was brought in a half hour ago by the pro hero All Might. According to him, your son has quite the story. Apparently All Might saw him trying to jump off a building," Inko gasped, whipping her head to stare at her son, "And he didn't have time to save him. He apparently landed on top of a sludge villain, saving his life. The young boy that was in here a moment ago," He looked around the room, "Had been kidnapped a few minutes prior. Your son fell off the villain but rushed right back at him when nobody else would, apparently spurring All Might to do the same. He was knocked unconscious by the villain. Your son is lucky to be alive, ma'am. He's a real hero, this one."

Deku muttered something bitterly.

"Speak up, son." The doctor prompted him.

"All Might lied to you. He didn't just see me jump, he was the reason I jumped. He told me I would never be a hero. The only reason I was still alive was to be a hero, so I threw hell to the wind and jumped. Unlucky that villain stopped me. And even if I saved Bakugou, it was a mistake. I'm not a hero. I never will be." His eyes were foggy, emotionless. He said this with sincerity, not a trace of hope in his voice.

That night Deku ran. He snuck out of the hospital and ran as fast and as far as he could. A flash of two sharp teeth and blonde hair, and a stab in his arm, and he was gone in a wave of sleep, blissfully forgetting his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek I don't think I wrote that very well, but it was really fun.   
> Drama rollercoaster.


	16. But wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on a second, where's the part where Inko dies? I distinctly remember Deku saying she died.... but where's the part in his memory? And the heroes accidentally killing her? Nothing that even suggests she met a hero. Something's a little fishy here.....

Aizawa sat in shocked silence.

"So as you see, I didn't hold anything back. All the details. I wouldn't go into this much detail if I was lying. Funny how much Kaccan glossed over, huh?"

"I suppose, yes." Aizawa muttered, "But Bakugou said something earlier about you thinking your mom died in front of you, where's that part?"

"I.... I actually don't know. My memory is really spotty at times, so I didn't remember it. But now that I've gone and found almost all of my memories, it's not there. Do you think...?" His eyes lit up with so much hope that it was all Aizawa could do to not give him a hug. He looked like an enthusiastic toddler.

"Maybe. I don't know. Do you remember her address?"

"I don't know. But I know someone that does."

*****

"Kaccan."

"Deku."

"Do you know my mom's address?" Bakugou looked taken aback at the strange question.

"I don't trust you around her." He was angry.

"She's my mother. I thought she was dead until today."

"I. Don't. Trust. You."

"She's my MOTHER! She thought I was dead for two years!"

Aizawa glared at Bakugou from the doorway to Bakugou's dorm.

"Fine. I'll take you, if Mr. Aizawa comes."

"Aizawa, are you alright with that?"

"I'd like to meet the woman. She seems like a nice lady." He deadpanned.

Deku stood up to leave, and Aizawa turned, walking into the hall. Bakugou held out his arm and stopped Deku.

"Wait. I just... I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry." 

Deku nodded.

"Thanks."

*****

"This is the place." Bakugou waved towards the building, "Apartment 303. I'm not welcome there. Haven't been for a while." He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched away.

Deku steeled himself. He walked up to the door, and he felt two years of sadness melt into a ball of hope in his chest.

He knocked on the door.

"Oh, goodness, who is it?" A woman's voice came from inside, and a small, "I wasn't expecting anyone today, how strange."

"It's, uh, it's..." He turned to Aizawa, wondering what he should address himself as to his own mother, "It's your son?"

The door flew open. 

Inko Midoriya stood in the doorway, tears all of a sudden streaming down her face. She flung herself at her son, enveloping him in a huge hug. 

He felt something inside him change. For the first time in years, everything felt okay. And he was happy about it. Something he'd never admit out loud. A hero helped him get his mother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I wanted to make it longer but didn't have the time. I'll update the next one soon.
> 
> :3


	17. Uravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember what happened to Tsukuyomi?   
> There was a reason.
> 
> What is that reason?

Uravity was back on the streets. She had been sent to Hosu to replace Tsukuyomi, who had gone missing during his street patrol. He had written in the journal all Hosu patrollers had to keep that he was getting recognized every now and then, and it made him uncomfortable. Uravity was much more noticeable and recognizable, so someone looked at her almost every step she took. Waving at civilians and smiling wide, she felt like a real hero, even if all she was doing was a simple patrol. It was almost a guarantee nothing would happen. 

"Uravity, right?" Uravity turned her head to throw a greeting, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. She turned to deliver a swift kick and run, but it was just a boy. Younger than her, he clearly wasn't very strong, based on his loose grip on her arm, or brave, which was clear due to his meek appearance.

"Yes, is everything alright?" She shook loose and looked at him. He seemed malnourished. His eyes had large bags underneath them. He looked slightly crazed.

"Everything's fine, miss. I was just wondering if you had some food." He seemed desperate, and even though she knew she didn't have anything, Uravity rechecked her bag to see if anything had slipped through her first equipment check.

There was a loud crack, and for a moment she didn't register where it came from. Her eyes slid closed and she hit the ground. Footsteps ran away quickly.

"Good job, kiddo. You can head home now, your ma is waiting." Another blow to the back of the head, and Uravity's world went dark.


	18. Interrogation 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently I can't figure out a better way to do this. I'm adding a twist because I can.

"Where is she." A loud angry voice rang out in the white room.

"No special treatment this time, eh Kaccan?" Deku almost giggled the sentence, savoring the hurt in his old friend's voice when he responded.

"No. Not this time. You're done wrapping people around your fingers. You've already seen too much."

"And what, may I ask, have I seen, besides the inside of this room and my little bedroom?"

"Doesn't matter. You've seen too much. Where. Is. She. No games this time. You're cornered." He sounded choked up.

"Where is who? I don't know every female on the planet, and I'm not in your class. You made sure of that."

A pause.

"Uravity. Ochaco Uraraka. She went missing in Hosu yesterday. One minute she was walking down the street, and the next her radio is out and her tracker says she's sitting in her dorm. Which she's not."

"Well oh dear, I can't remember the last time I was in Hosu. I think I was meeting with Stain. Had to convince him not to kill Handy. He came very close, let me tell you. Imagine the chaos that would follow in the world of shadows if he'd died. Master would go ballistic."

"Master? Is that All For One? Where is he?"

"I dunno. Never actually met the guy. Only know he's the best dad most of the league's ever had. They're not all bad, you know. A little bent on the end of heroes, but when you get down to it, they're just a misunderstood band of dorks. Crazy is like the little sister I never had, the boys my brothers, Giri my mother, I've made the best friends of my life while living with the league. It's amazing there, really. You've been, in between all the brooding and shouting, did you think even once to look at how they acted around each other?" A pause, "They act like family. Because they are. A flawed, fun, loyal, and annoying family. You can't just have the perfect group of people, you know that Kaccan, these are just the extremes. Once nobody else in the world wants us, we resort to the last means possible. The league takes anyone. Even a middle school kid with no family that they found holding in his brains on the sidewalk." He had seen the chance to throw Bakugou off and he'd taken it, going on a tangent about the only real family he'd ever known, hoping to hit a nerve.

"You had friends. Family. Other people in the world wanted you, then and now. You were bright and happy all the time." 

"When you weren't beating the snot out of me, that is!"

"People WANTED you!"

"EVEN IF THEY DID, IT WAS CLEAR YOU DIDN'T. YOU, MY ONLY FRIEND. YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR EVERYTHING. YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE." He was screaming, sounding like a maniac, but he didn't care enough to stop, "YOUR NEW FRIENDS HATED ME TOO. THOUGHT IF THEY HURT ME LIKE YOU DID, YOU'D LIKE THEM MORE. So... I never told you."

"Liar. LIAR. They would never do that. They wouldn't. They wouldn't." Bakugou mumbled.

"I guess I just knew them better than you did." And Deku stood, knocking on the door to the hall, "I think we're done here."


	19. Shoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto stumbles upon something huge that could change everything, but has some trouble relaying it to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mad about how this is working out. 
> 
> One story I wrote: I lowkey hate it, I have to work really hard to write a single chapter, lots of plot holes, maybe some room for potential. Gets over 100 hits and 20-something kudos (big for my stories)
> 
> This story: I put in so much effort, throwing out chapter after chapter, I'm happy with it, interesting story in my opinion. Gets 40-something hits and 4 kudos.
> 
> Where is the justice???

It was cold in the warehouse. Shoto didn't remember much of getting there, not a single turn he'd taken or a street or building or anything else. But he did know that this place must be important. The security was heavy, and the place was clearly a big secret. He had followed someone there, after seeing them take a man's bag. It was a long run, winding him terribly, and by the time he had gotten to the warehouse, the man was nowhere to be seen. He didn't know if this related to the cases of his missing classmates, but he intended to find out.

He wandered along the catwalk, making loud clanking noises.

He saw a hallway at the end of the catwalk. He began to walk towards it, and heard loud footsteps behind him.

"Freeze! Turn around! I said freeze!" Shouted a seemingly female voice.

"Okay," He whispered, "I can freeze." As he turned, he froze the catwalk beneath their feet, watching the ice grow and almost fully envelop her. She began to shiver and stutter as she spoke.

"You'd do best to leave. It's dangerous. I'm already good as fired, but you're in much m-more serious trouble. If they catch you, it c-could be death, or t-they could do to y-ou what they did to t-the others." Her lips turned blue quickly. Shoto had accidentally made the ice too cold, and she clearly didn't have a thick uniform. She could be frozen badly if he didn't let her go. He didn't really have a choice other than use his father's quirk, otherwise she could get hurt.

"I'm not leaving, but you are. Give me your gun when I melt this ice. And go. Quit before they can fire you and blame you for whatever happens next." He melted the ice, and she gave him the gun. She was dripping wet from the ice-turned-water, but she declined any further heating.

"Thank you. Good luck. And remember, if you're caught, it's probably game over for you. The other two are probably your age. If what happens to them happens to you, I don't think I could forgive myself for letting you go in there."

"I can handle myself. And if I get Tsukuyomi and Uravity free, we can all get out safely. Don't worry about us, just go and quit." The woman nodded and thanked him again before clanking down the catwalk in the opposite direction.

With new hope, Shoto made his way to the hallway. Bright white lighting hurt his eyes. He'd probably have to get rid of that before it hurt Tsukuyomi. Doors lined the hall, and he could hear the buzz of electronics. It was almost like a hospital, minus the smell of disinfectant.

He peered in all the small windows on the walls. In each, there was some strange experiment going on. In one room, brains floated in jars of some sort of resin. In another, a dog was pacing nervously, shedding sparks of light in all directions.

Halfway to where the hallway turned at a sharp right angle, he saw Uraraka. She was suspended in some sort of translucent greenish liquid, and seemed to be asleep. Her arms and legs were trapped in metal cuffs, and her hair floated in a halo around her head. She had a breathing mask around her mouth and nose, and took shallow breaths. Some wiring attached to her left arm was hooked up to machinery, beeping out things Shoto didn't care enough to read. 

He rushed to the tank, letting the door click closed behind him. He knocked frantically on the glass, and Uraraka's eyelids fluttered. She looked around for a second before her eyes widened and she began to thrash. Her head whipped around, sloshing the liquid at the top of the tank. Her eyes opened and shut. Her hair whipped around her face. Her hands clenched and her gray shirt slid up slightly. Shoto ran to the bleeping monitor, looking for a button to press that might release Uraraka. 

Suddenly, the sloshing stopped. Her heart rate was through the roof, the monitor was beeping twice as fast. Shoto turned to her, leaping frantically when he realized why she had started panicking. Her mask clearly hadn't been designed to stay on if she began to struggle. She had lost her source of air. She looked through the blurry water, trying to move in all directions. Shoto looked at the tube her mask bad been connected to. It was filling up with slime. Even if she did get the mask, she'd have to somehow remove all of the slime that she clearly couldn't breathe in.

Shoto ran to the tank, trying to freeze it or even melt it in a moment of panic.

Uraraka's eyes were wide with fear as she tried wiggling her wrists free, but she just wasted time. Her movements grew more sluggish, and her eyes drooped. Shoto threw anything he could at the tank. There was no way he was letting her die. Not right after he had found her. But she had almost stopped moving altogether. In a final effort, she nudged the mask with her nose, and then went horrifyingly limp. 

Dead.

Shoto had seen death before. It wasn't new, but it wasn't something he was used to. Especially not on a classmate of his, someone he saw in the hall every day. He didn't cry, but he did weakly punch the tank with one fist in a gesture of defeat. He straightened, turning to the door. He had to find Tsukuyomi.

But right outside the door was a group of guards. Armed. A wall of ice shot up at them, and they barely avoided being impaled on the spikes. Shoto turned, looking at the room. Was there anything he could use? He saw an I.V. that was about his height. He put it behind the tank, hoping they might think the discoloration hidden behind was a person. He spied a small vent, high on the wall. He made a few steps and leaped up, catching the vent with only a few fingertips. He found a better handhold and unscrewed the vents with a small icicle. He tossed the cover aside, watching it slide to right beside the door. The guards were still hacking their way through the ice, so he still had some time. He pulled himself into the vent, and started shimmying through. If they realized where he was, all it took was one bullet to end his life, he realized. He put walls of ice up behind him, in the hopes that if a bullet found it's way into the vent, he would be safer.

He misjudged the weight needed to break a vent cover, and fell into a small room. He stood, wincing, and got his bearings. The only occupant of the room was a young girl, who had green hair, and a single flower sprouting from her head. She wore the same gray shirt and shorts Uraraka had worn. Upon seeing him, she pulled herself as far into the corner as she could go, rooting herself there with small vines she produced from her arms.

"Awesome quirk, is it growing plants?" Shoto mumbled quietly to her, trying to not alert anyone who may be outside. She nodded quickly. "That's really cool. My quirk is ice, see?" He made a little flower of ice, matching the one on her head. He passed it to her and she marveled in how small it was, a smile on her face. "I'm going to open the door. When I do, I want you to come with me." The girl nodded and stood. She only met his waistline, and looked thin.

Shoto picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She held onto him like a life raft.

"When we go, there's going to be angry people, okay? But I'm going to keep you safe, you hear me? You'll be fine." He reassured her. She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Hina." She whispered. A name relating to vegetables suited her, Shoto thought.

"I'm a hero student, Hina. You're going to come back with me and see all my friends and someone will give you a really nice home, alright? You're going to live with a mommy and a daddy, or just a single mommy or daddy, or a mommy and a mommy, or..." As he babbled to her about the wonderful future he hoped she'd have, staying a little too long on the topic of parents, he prepared himself to blast through the door. It would be a challenge to both keep her safe from any gunfire that might be aimed at them, and from his ice.

He continued to talk as he broke down the door. Hina seemed more relaxed, so he kept going, even as guns began to fire on the two of them. He kept on the topic of what she could do, assuming she didn't know her parents, and hadn't had a very easy life. Based on her reaction when he dropped in, he was probably right.

"And you'll have lots of friends, and you might get a dog or a cat, you can go to school and be whatever you want, you can eat ice cream and sleep in a soft and comfy bed, and someone will tuck you in every night and they'll love you so, so much..." He felt a twang of sadness, knowing his childhood wasn't like that. Sure, he got tucked into bed and hid mother told him she loved him, but he had never been like his siblings, or an average child.

Just when he thought they'd never see the light of day again, Hina whispered something in his ear, and the world turned green. The whole hallway was coated in vines and leaves, save for where the guards had been violently slammed into the wall. It was as if a nature bomb had gone off. Shoto could hear angry shouts, so he kept going as fast as he could. It was hard to go anywhere at first, but the vines attached to Hina broke off eventually and Shoto ran. The two made it to the entrance as fast as Shoto could run with a little girl on his back, and soon they were sprinting down the street, on the train, and back out in the sun again, continuing to run as fast as he could go. By the time Shoto reached UA, he could barely walk, of course, but he made it inside. He sat down on a chair and waved over a passing student. 

"Get... Aizawa, okay?" He panted. Each breath felt like a knife piercing his lung, and he had to fight to breathe. Hina looked around curiously, inspecting the front lobby of UA High.

Soon a very tired looking Aizawa trudged down the hall towards Shoto.

"This better be important, Todoroki. I had to pause the interrogation for this." He didn't mention the very random child. A head peeked out from behind Aizawa, questioningly looking at the beat up student and the little girl on his lap.

"Who's the kid?"

"Shut up." Aizawa mumbled, "Stay quiet. I'm talking to a student."

"I can see that. So am I. Is that Hina?"

Hina brightened at the sound of her name, glancing up shyly.

"Izuku!" She trilled, skipping over to him and wrapping her arms around his right leg.

"Hey, Hina! Long time no see!" He laughed, patting her on the head, "How's Mebae? He grew so much!"

"He's fine." She looked at him with such admiration Aizawa had to pull her away, realizing how bad an influence he might be on an impressionable child like Hina.

"You should stay with Todoroki, Hina. Just for now. I have to take Deku back to his room before talking to Todoroki."

As he placed a cautionary hand on Deku's shoulder, he whispered with a steely cold voice, "We have a lot of very important things to talk about once I'm done discussing things with Todoroki."


End file.
